In many organizations, data respective of the organizations operation is held on central data sources which allow a plurality of users varying levels of access. The users typically need to access certain reports as part of their day to day activities. Different groups and sub-groups of users may need to access different data from one or more data sources throughout each day. A further complication to providing the data to the users is the variety of client devices in which the user may view reports generated respective of the data, as not all client devices are uniform in their display capabilities. This lack of uniformity can cause the presentation of such reports to appear disorganized.
It is desirable to send to the client device the most up-to-date data for generating a report while refraining from compromising the security level of the data sources from which the data is remotely accessed. It is further desirable to ensure that such data is delivered in an optimally efficient manner with respect to the type of user device accessing the data and information required by a user.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing optimized secure access to information stored in a data source respective of a request for a report identifier from a client device.